


Another Odyssey

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Assasins Creed: Odyssey, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Emotional Control, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I mean you'll see why, I'm gonna try and finish this for reals, Lots of Thinking, Mind Control, Natakas never happened, Neema and Alexios is here, angst with fluffy ending, but also angst, but it's more of angst, deimos!Kassandra, good ending is here, i am going down, lots of comfort fluff later on, maybe with some NSFW but I'm notyet sure if I want to put any, mental manipulation, well he does, with Dapnhae and Kassandra and you can all pry this from my hands, yooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: The Cult was dead.At least they thought it was. But when they discover another artifact, one that can control minds--they set up a task to capture and revive Deimos, to revive the Cult yet again. Except, Deimos has a new face now. On a race against time, Alexios, Barnabas, try and convince the Daughter of Artemis, Daphnae to help them, help save Kassandra.But getting Daphnae to help seems to be a harder challenge than fighting Kassandra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So welcome to my first Assassins Creed: Odyssey fic! This is kind of Canon divergent, as Natakas never happens and Daphnae and Kassandra get a slightly happy ending! I also would like to say Kassandra is the ORIGINAL player here, so Alexios is still recovering as Deimos when this event happens.

Today was not a good day.

 

The sky was dark, thunder rolling over the horizon. Chios was darker than usual, and the huntresses were all on edge, the animals had fled far, as if fearing something. Had the people done something once again to anger the gods?

 

As usual, they had prayed to Artemis, and Daphnae found herself kneeling in front of the altar, hands wide as she begged the goddess to hear her prayer. 

 

_ But do they listen? _

 

She shakes her head at the thought and continues praying. Thoughts like this are a poison, dangerous to the mind, to the heart. It destroys devotion, destroys her faith…

 

Yet it doesn’t banish those beautiful eyes, the strong frame. It doesn’t vanish the empty ache in her chest. It doesn’t stop the way her eyes seem to brim up with tears or how she catches herself stroking the pelts of the legendary beasts….

 

_ Stop _ , she chides herself and tries to focus on praying. The world was treacherous, her sisters had recounted whispers of a Cult--a Cult of Kosmos worshipping a false deity, or worshipped a Demi-god named Deimos. Troubling news, dangerous news. 

 

Dangerous because  _ she  _ was fighting them too.

 

A part of her hated knowing that Kassandra was out there, fighting tooth and nail against a whole order. She was stupid, brave but stupid. But a bigger part of her hated how she was stuck here, stuck wondering if maybe today they’d hear the news.

 

‘The Eagle-bearer is dead’

 

It was such a jarring thought, and Daphnae’s eyes flew open, looking up at the stone visage of the goddess she gave herself to--devoted her entire life to. 

 

Artemis.

 

She remembers it, her initiation, her fight. The blood of the old leader on her hands. But it was tradition, it was what she wanted.

 

But not what Kassandra wanted.

 

In hindsight, she should’ve seen it coming, Kassandra was a Misthios, a mercenary for hire, someone who does the things people don’t want to do. But she had so much potential, so much  _ life _ , it was intoxicating, maddening--

 

Infatuating.

 

She still remembers her skin on her own, the sweet kiss she waited for. Each time the Beast Slayer came by, her heart thundered in her chest. There she was, that beautiful smile that made her seem years younger.

 

All for her.

 

_ But you ruined it _ , a small voice whispers in her head. It was her fault for forcing that responsibility onto her, it was she who ruined what they could have been--

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.”

 

Her eyes fly open and she realizes the day had turned into night, she had been kneeling for the entire day and she slowly turns to see the shy, young Huntress who stood there at the base of the small mountain.

 

“Yes, Selene?” She asks slowly standing up. Her joints protest at the action, and her entire body is sore. “What is it?”

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you’re prayer, Leader,” she says quickly. “But there was a man who stumbled into camp--2 men. An old man named Barnabas and the other one named Alexios,”

 

Her blood runs cold. She remembers those names--Kassandra would confide in her. Barnabas was like another father to her, someone kind, with a passion and devotion to the gods few could compare to and Alexios was her wayward brother manipulated by the Cult she had heard.

 

Why had they come?

 

“What is it that they want?” She asks, steeling her nerves as she reaches for her bow, and slinging her quiver over her shoulder. 

 

The young huntress shifts once again in her spot. “They are looking for you, Ma’am,”

 

Her stomach drops, and a particularly loud clap of thunder breaks over her. Had the weather not let up? Another roll of thunder, and the smell of rain tickles her nose. It was close, she could feel it. Something was breaking over the horizon. But what?

 

Did it have something to do with Kassandra?

 

Nowadays, most things seem to do.

 

“Take me to them,” she says and quickly takes a few quick paces before jumping to land beside the huntress. “Quickly, please sister,”

 

* * *

  
  


When she had arrived the camp was watching the 2 men, who sat by the fire. Alexois--she summarizes was the terrifying man who sat glaring at the flames as if he could will it to do his bidding. 

 

She had heard of him, the man once called Deimos, a man broken and made to fit the Cult and its purposes. He was broken, a shell of who he once was, but Kassandra had saved him. 

 

Kassandra does a lot of saving nowadays.

 

He seems to know she was watching because his eyes snap to hers in an instant. Rarely does Daphnae feel small, even the bandits did nothing to her, but the darkness in his eyes, the way he seems to size her up--it made her feel small, vulnerable. As if entering a Lion’s den unarmed.

 

But she doesn’t let that faze her.

 

She turns her attention to Barnabas who seems to perk up slightly at the sight of her. She never had the pleasure to meet him in person, but the tales Kassandra had spun made her feel like he was friends with him.

 

Maybe Kassandra had told him stories of her as well?

 

But then the truth comes crashing down again and she swallows before speaking. “I heard you were searching for me?” She says, much less of ask. Alexios doesn’t say anything, simply watches her and it is Barnabas who speaks up. 

 

“We need your help,” he says bluntly. Kassandra joked about how long and winded he talked but the seriousness of his voice and the sadness in his expression makes the situation feel heavy. “It’s the Cult they have Kassandra,”

 

“Not only that,” Alexios rumbles, and everyone except for Daphnae flinches as he speaks. His voice is like Kassandra’s, but deeper, rumbling, like the thunder Zeus produces or the strike of Hephaestus’ hammer on his anvil. “But they’ve done something to her,”

 

The words make her stomach drop, and she pushes it away in favor of the curiosity--trying to push the worry and the concern away. “What happened?”

 

Barnabas fidgets and Alexios looks ashamed, bowing his head. “There was a fight, a few of the remaining Cult members tried to stage an attack. We were winning--we had the upper hand but…”

 

“They had this thing with them,” Alexios suddenly rumbles out. His hands tighten to fists. “There was a blinding light, then there was screaming, and the next thing I knew…” the rage in his voice is palpable and Barnabas places a hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. Aexios looks up sharply, but Barnabas doesn’t pull away and Alexios takes a deep breath, nodding, wiping away his tears. “They took her,”

 

Daphnae is quiet for a while. They took her? The Cult? Why would they take her? Had they not been scattered far since Deimos or now Alexios, joined Kassandra? But the most important question that came to mind was why her of all people? 

 

“Why me?” She asks, looking at Barnabas who meets her gaze evenly. “Why come here? Why seek the Daughters of Artemis out?”

 

“Because they made her forget,” Barnabas replies. “They did something--dark magic, they made her forget, changed her…she killed some of her own men she tried to--” Alexios takes a deep breath by his side and Barnabas continues rubbing his back once again. He looks at Daphnae with pleading eyes. “Please, Daughter of Artemis. You have to help us, help us bring her home,” 

 

The other huntresses shift in their spots. There was a hesitance, and no one needs to talk about WHY they were asking. Her relationship with the Misthios was abundantly clear, especially during their last meeting. 

 

“And how can I?” She asks. “My duty is to the Daughters of Artemis, my responsibility to the goddess. This is no concern of mine,”

 

“Because she loves you,” Alexios speaks up once again, his voice somehow small. He looks at her with pleading eyes. “Because if the situation had been reversed, she would have done the same.”

 

That much was true. She looks at the former head of the Cult and at Barnabas who looked distant, terrified. 

 

Worried.

 

Admittedly, she was too. The desperation they had to ask for her help, the hurt on their faces. What had happened? What had happened to Kassandra? The idea of her being hurt makes Daphnae’s stomach sink once again. Her heart hurts. A small voice whispers in her ear how this could have been avoided if she hadn’t sent her away, if she had just allowed her in.

 

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes.

 

“Start from the top…What happened?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out! Please don't forget this isn't really cannon following and I took a few elements from other Assassin Creed games. Anyway tell me what you think

After they had told her what happened, the entire world felt like it stop spinning for a few moments.

 

The other Huntresses looked just as distressed as she was and who wouldn’t be? Kassandra despite having killed and fought, never was cruel, nor did she flaunt her kills. But what got her attention the most was what they said.

 

_ “They had dark magic that changed her mind, took her over, made her forget….different,” _

 

Such words were chilling, and it made the situation more precarious. 

 

Her eyes drift to Alexios who was looking at the ground yet again, gaze vacant and Barnabas who was patting him and pleading. 

 

“Our ship is barely holding together, some of the crew had been destroyed. With Kassandra like this, with all her connections, the entire Greek world is in trouble,” Barnabas says meeting her gaze. “I know we have no right to ask, Daughters of Artemis, that this, is not your fight but please…we need help, she needs help,” 

 

Most of her is yelling, take it, take the chance. Get out of Chios and save Kassandra, but her sisters were hesitant, she can see it in their eyes and their faces. Agatha, the Head Huntress who takes care of the camp when Daphnae isn’t around, dips her head, a sign that they need to talk.

 

And she’s right.

 

“I will speak with my sisters,” she announces and Alexios looks up to her as soon as she spoke. “You may rest here for the night, we will set up your tent and you may stay. When a decision is made, we will tell you both tomorrow,”

 

Alexios looks like he wants to argue, but Barnabas calms him and he simply nods. “Thank you, gracious Daughters,” Barnabas says and a few Huntresses pull away to set up the tent. “For your kindness,”

 

Daphnae nods, and a few more approach Barnabas and Alexios and together they stand following the group of Huntresses. Their weapons (more aptly Alexios’ weapons) were by the weapon rack near Daphnae’s tent.

 

She watches them go, disappearing into the tent flap before she walks over to her tent, where a lot of her sisters were already congregating.

 

“We can’t help them,” one of them speaks up immediately. “This is not a concern of ours, this is in the world of men, they have done nothing for us, destroy the flow of nature, why should we care?”

 

“We may be eventually affected--do you not remember our own struggles with the Cult, Clara? Do you not remember the fear they instill in people? In the innocent?”

 

A few of the Huntresses fall silent and Agatha dips her head in respect when she sees Daphnae approach. The other Huntresses quickly make room for her in their discussion and Agatha inclines her head towards her.

 

“What say you, Sister?” She asks. “Your opinion on the matter?”

 

It was a dangerous question, a few of the Huntresses. did not agree with what had happened with her and Kassandra, yet some were supportive. Agatha was never one or the other but she was logical and followed tradition over heart.

 

“We do not know much more of the issue, to make a stand,” she replies and some of the Huntresses agree, nodding. “But it is worrisome, the world is changing and it seems worse as been wrought by it,”

 

“But what about the Cult, Sister?” the same voice spoke up, the one who had spoken against Clara. “They have been around for a while, I have seen the things they’ve done, what they’re capable of. Surely we can not sit idly by here? Our goddess stands not only for the hunt but for the protection of women, for children, surely we can not let them suffer too?”

 

Agatha turns to look at the speaker, a young Huntress who had recently joined. She was new, not from around here, but they accepted her for her skill, for her ideals. “Continue, Joan,”

 

“Well,” the young huntress starts. “The Cult has a long reaching influence, even from where I am from, they have a connection, and if we leave it to fester, then it would be an eventuality that we too would fall into their clutches,”

 

“But that’s a big what if,” Clara argues. “If they’ve been around for so long, how come they haven’t infiltrated the Daughters of Artemis?”

 

“How do we know they haven’t already?” 

 

Those words made everyone fall quiet. Even Agatha was made to think. The thought makes Daphnae’s stomach churn. Was any of her sisters loyal to a false Deity? They couldn’t be--that isn’t possible but a small part of her knew it was.

 

She takes a deep breath, the burden still lays on her shoulders, made heavier with what had happened with Kassandra and she looks at them, all waiting for her decision.

 

“The idea of one of our sisters not being faithful and loyal is troubling,” she begins, and everyone nods. “But it is a possibility, Joan, you had dealt with the Cult before, if I understand correctly?”

 

“Yes, sister,” she replies. “It was what brought me to the Greek world,” 

 

The words did little to soothe the worry in her. “Then I can trust that I can leave you and Agatha in charge of investigating any possible leads?” She asks. 

 

Agatha nods, a somber expression flitting on her face and Joan nods solemnly. “You won’t be let down, sister,” 

 

She manages a smile and looks at Clara who seemed contemplative, “Sister, I know you do not wish to help but--”

 

“It is understandable,” she interrupts and looks at Daphnae. “The heart calls as well…”

 

She can’t lie that the only reason why she would be agreeing to this is because it was part of Artemis’ values. It was a helping factor, yes, but the reality was she wanted to save Kassandra. 

 

“Thank you,” she smiles a little brighter. “Gather the Huntresses who wish to join in this Hunt, I will personally see it through as well. Though please do not minimize the danger, for them, there’s a high chance we might not return,”

 

Clara nods, before walking away from the group. Agatha watches her before turning to Daphnae. “You will be joining them too for the hunt?”

 

“Yes,” Daphnae responds. “Is there a problem?”

 

“Perhaps,” Agatha muses. “What will happen when you are gone?”

 

“The Hunt will go on, and the Daughters of Artemis will continue,” Daphnae replies. “You would lead them well, should I not return Agatha.” It was somber but Daphnae manages a smile and winks at Joan. “Besides you would miss me, sister.”

 

Agatha rolls her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her face. “You have much too big a head, sister,” she responds and fails to hide her smile. “But you will be missed,” she finally relents and looks at Joan. “You, come, we will discuss what we need to discuss,”

 

It was with those words did they depart, and Daphnae was left standing outside her tent in silence. Thoughts race in her head. She was going to leave, embark on a big journey...embark on a Hunt, the most dangerous hunt in her time.

 

A part of her is thrilled she’s going, but a bigger part of her is scared, nervous. How much had men changed? How much has time gone and passed? She looks at the sword rack and touches the pommel of a blade. 

 

Was Kassandra okay?

 

It makes her chest constrict, it becomes harder to breathe. Was she okay? Were they all okay? She remembers how bright Kassandra’s laugh is, how soft she was when she wanted to be. But with Barnabas’ story, it seems they’ve corrupted her, broken her somehow.

 

_ “With a magic dark and evil,” _

 

The idea kills her and she takes a deep breath, a hand raises to her chest. She remembers when Kassandra would place her hand on her chest, murmur how beautiful she was, murmur how lovely she is.

 

_ “I could have loved you…” _

 

It still stabs her heart. The words echoing in her head. 

 

Her thoughts are interrupted when finally, the rain falls. It starts with a few drops, the Huntresses immediately close the fire and begin ushering everyone one to the huts. Her eyes flutter close as she lets a few droplets hit her before she enters.

 

* * *

_ Kassandra’s face comes to view, the night is young, the stars just now peeking from the horizon. Her smile is bright, easy, and she holds Daphnae’s hand as they climb up the nearby mountain. _

 

_ “Stargazing, Misthios?” She asks and Kassandra shrugs as if it was obvious. “You never struck me as the romantic type,” _

 

_ “Never struck me as a romantic type? Daphnae, you wound me,” she teases and flops on the grass, and Daphnae follows suit, lying down on her chest. “I would have thought you would’ve known after all the time I spent chasing after you,” _

 

_ She hums and her hand lightly strokes Kassandra’s abdomen. “Truly, I thought you would have gone and forgotten me?” _

 

_ “Daphnae,” the seriousness in her voice makes her raise her head and look at her. Kassandra was looking at her, a hand reaching out to cup her face. “I could never forget you, even if the gods themselves went down and decreed, I would never forget you, never harm you,” _

  
  


_ And she believes her. _


End file.
